eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Stress
|year=1968 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=13th |points=2 |previous=Dukkemann |next=Oj, oj, oj, så glad jeg skal bli }} Stress was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1968 in London performed by Odd Børre. Fairly up-tempo, it is seemingly conducting a conversation with a friend or colleague, while trying to excuse himself to catch "the last bus home". He finds this to be a stressful situation, and sings that in the future he hopes to have more time. It was performed 13th on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 2 points. Despite the result, it is considered by many Eurovision fans as a cult classic. Lyrics |-| Norwegian= Må, må, må, må, må, må skynde meg å Gå, gå, gå, gå, gå, gå slik at jeg kan Nå, nå, nå, nå, nå siste bussen hjem Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha det riktig Bra, bra, bra, bra, bra, bra, ikke glem å Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta sovemedisin Små doser er bra, må slappe litt av Skru på din radio, du har jo sov-i-ro Ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ringes ved når Vi, vi, vi, vi, vi, vi får litt bedre Tid, tid, tid, tid, tid, siste bussen går Men én gang, kanskje neste år Skal vi få tid til alle ting Én gang, kanskje neste år Ta alt med ro, bare rusle omkring Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mange flere Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-saker jeg sku’ Pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pratet med deg om Men, men, men, men, men, men alt de der må Ven-ven-ven-ven-vente til vi ses i- Gjen-gjen-gjen-gjen-gjen, siste bussen går Prøv meditasjon, prøv te med sitron Ta deg en liten drink, ja, du må være flink Må, må, må, må, må, må skynde meg å Gå, gå, gå, gå, gå, gå slik at jeg kan Nå, nå, nå, nå, nå siste bussen hjem |-| Translation= Must, must, must, must, must, must hurry up and Go, go, go, go, go, go so that I can Catch, catch, catch, catch, catch the last bus home Have, have, have, have, have, have, have a Nice, nice, nice, nice, nice, nice day, don’t forget to Take, take, take, take, take sleeping pills Small doses are good, must relax a little Turn on your radio, you do have ear plugs Be, be, be, be, be, be, be in touch when We, we, we, we, we, we get some more Time, time, time, time, time, the last bus is about to leave But sometime, maybe next year We will have time for everything Sometime, maybe next year Just relax, walk about Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-many more Things, things, things, things, things, things, things I should’ve Chat-chat-chat-chat-chat-chatted with you about But, but, but, but, but, but all that will have to Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait until I see you a- Gain-gain-gain-gain-gain, the last bus is about to leave Try meditation, try tea with lemon Take a small drink, yes, you must be good Must, must, must, must, must, must hurry up and Go, go, go, go, go, go so that I can Catch, catch, catch, catch, catch the last bus home Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Category:Norway Category:20th Century Eurovision